


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Jock Liam, M/M, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Thiam Half Birthday, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of the Thiam Half Birthday and my contribution to the Lyrics and quotes theme  
> Disclaimer: This fic includes lyrics from Troye Sivan's Strawberries and Cigarettes. I don't own the song or Teen Wolf and nor do I make money off of this.  
> All mistakes are mine

_Remember when we first met?_

_You said "light my cigarette"_

_So I lied to my mom and dad_

* * *

"FIVE LAPS FOR EVERYONE AND THEN GET OFF MY FIELD, YOU LOSERS. " Coach Finstock yelled.

"YES COACH!" his lacrosse players yelled back.

Theo, who was sitting underneath the bleachers next to the lacrosse field, had to roll his eyes. All these brainless jocks were one of the worst parts of the whole high school experience. Preying on weaker ones, on the misfits and outsiders, like Theo and his friends were. Shaking these dumb muscled monkeys out of his thoughts, Theo dug a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. Placing a cigarette between his lips, he lit it, inhaling deeply. He sighed contently as the smoke filled his lungs and he could feel his whole body relaxing. Smiling, he closed his eyes, resting his head on a pillar behind him. He continued to smoke his cigarette until a voice said:

"You know these are bad for you right? "

Theo's eyes flew open and he came face to face with one of the lacrosse players, Logan or Lucas or something.

"Yeah, that's the point. " Theo drawled.

The jock in front of him frowned.

"I'm Liam. "

_'Oh right. I knew it was something with L. '_

"Good for you. "

"You're Theo, right? "

"If you say so. "

Liam stayed silent for a few moments, before saying:

"You're kinda an asshole you know. "

"Yeah, I know. "

Liam huffed frustrated. Theo snuffed out his cigarette and threw the butt away. He crawled out from under the bleachers, brushing off dirt from his pants. In that moment, one of Liam's teammates, Brett Talbot, appeared.

"Liam, what are you doing here with that loser? "

"Well, as nice as this has been, I gotta go. "

* * *

_I jumped the fence and I ran_

_But we couldn't go very far  
'Cause you locked your keys in your car_

* * *

On the next day, Theo was back underneath the bleachers, smoking, when Liam appeared again. Theo fought back a sigh when Liam said:

"Sorry about Brett. "

"Yeah, whatever. "

"You could really be a bit nicer. "

"Why? Because you apologized for a bully who has a lot of fun pushing me and my friends around called me loser? "

Liam sighed and squatted down to sit next to Theo.

"Can I have a drag? "

Theo froze, staring at the lacrosse player.

"What? "

"Can I have a drag? " Liam repeated.

"You want to smoke? "

"Sure. Why not? "

Theo snorted and handed Liam the burning cigarette. Liam looked nervously at Theo, who grinned cheekily and watched transfixed as Liam's plumb lips were wrapped around the butt of the cigarette. Hesitantly, Liam inhaled, but as soon as the smoke hit his lungs he started coughing violently. Theo burst out laughing and took his cigarette back.

"Maybe you shouldn't start smoking. "

Liam grinned at Theo, still coughing a bit.

"Guess you're right. "

* * *

_So you sat and stared at my lips_

_And I could already feel your kiss_

* * *

It became a regular occurrence that Liam joined Theo under the bleachers for a smoke. The lacrosse player never tried to smoke again, but he liked to watch Theo smoking. They grew on each other and very quickly (and in Theo's case very begrudgingly) became so good friends that they basically spent all their free time together:

One night, when Liam's parents had to work late, Theo suddenly stood in front of Liam's door, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Really? You wanna get wasted on a school night? "

"C'mon loser. Live a little. " Theo taunted.

Theo could sense that Liam was about to decline, but then their eyes met and Theo was silently begging Liam to let him in. And so Liam did. They flopped down on Liam's bed and started to down the acrid booze. Soon, the bottle was half-empty and the two teenagers tipsy. Theo was uncharacteristically quiet, which worried Liam. Theo sensed the unspoken question and said:

"I'm okay, Liam. I promise. It's just... My parents aren't exactly around a lot and they don't seem to care very much for me or Corey, my step-brother. I got used to it... I just sometimes wonder why I'm not good enough for them. "

Liam grabbed his friend's hand, running his fingers gently over Theo's palm.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but I'm here if you wanna talk, okay? "

Theo looked up, smiling shyly at his friend.

"Thank you, Li. "

They held their eye contact for a bit until Liam's eyes flickered down to Theo's lips and it hit Theo suddenly that he wouldn't mind being kissed by Liam. They slightly leaned in towards each other but jumped back startled when they heard noises from downstairs.

"Shit, my parents! " Liam whispered.

Theo clambered out of bed, grabbing his leather jacket and the whiskey.

"See you tomorrow, " he whispered as he silently climbed out of the window.

For the rest of the night, Theo could only think about Liam's lips and how they'd feel kissing him.

* * *

_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

* * *

When they met underneath the bleachers the next day, everything was back to normal and both boys pretended as if the awkward tension between them didn't come from their feelings for each other. Liam pulled out a container of fruit from his backpack, offering it to Theo who declined. Liam just shrugged and started eating the strawberries, making Theo wish he'd drop dead. But he didn't. Instead, Theo had to endure the torture of having to watch how Liam's lips parted and closed around the fruit almost sensually, how they got redder and redder with every berry and how Liam licked off stray drops of juice from his fingers. Soon, Theo was half-hard in his pants. Eventually, he couldn't hold back.

"Fuck this, " he muttered and lunged towards Liam to kiss him.

Their lips clashed against each other, making Liam moan out in surprise. After a few moments, Liam started to kiss Theo back and Theo's eyes fluttered shut. Which is why he was startled all the more when he was pushed back. Shocked, he looked up at Liam, who stared back at him, surprise and fear in his baby blue eyes. Without a word, Liam turned around and ran away, leaving Theo behind, who could do nothing except looking after him helplessly, the taste of strawberries and cigarettes on his lips.

* * *

_Next day, nothin' on my phone_

_But I can still smell you on my clothes_

* * *

For the rest of the day, Liam avoided Theo and ignored his texts, making Theo feel nervous and stressed.

"So you just kissed him? " Corey asked his pacing step-brother.

"I couldn't help it! He just looked so good..." Theo whined, making his brother laugh.

"And your huge crush on him probably didn't help. "

"Yeah... And now my crush ruined our friendship. "

"Actually, I don't think so, T. You got really close really fast. You two are clearly meant for each other. "Despite your differences. "

This actually seemed to calm Theo down a bit and he threw himself on his bed, nearly burying Corey underneath him.

"So what do I do now? "

"You wait. Give him time. Maybe you are the first guy he likes and has to come to terms with it. "

Theo nodded and after making sure he really was fine, Corey went into his own room. Theo stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before getting up and undressing for bed. After a second of hesitation, Theo grabbed one of his shirts that Liam wore when he stayed the night on the last weekend. It still smelled like him, so Theo pulled it over his head. It was too big on Theo, but that only made it more comfortable. And with the smell of Liam in his nose, Theo was lulled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Like _that night in the back of the cab_

 _When your fingers walked in my hand_  
 _Next day, nothin' on my phone_  
 _But I can still smell you on my_ clothes

* * *

Theo arrived at school unusually punctual the next morning. Overnight, his resolve (and stubbornness) had returned and he was determined to make Liam talk to him. Quickly, he went to his locker, getting some things he needed, before going to Liam's. But what he saw there made him freeze in shock, grief and betrayal pooling in his belly: Liam had already arrived at his locker and was currently pressing his on-again-off-again girlfriend Hayden against it as they made out. Or Theo assumed it was making out. It actually looked a lot more like a starving lion devouring an antelope.

Theo stayed frozen to his spot, unable to look away. But what hurt more than seeing Liam and Hayden make out was when they broke apart giggling and walked towards him, holding hands. Theo felt like a bottomless pit opened underneath him when they passed him and Liam didn't even meet his eyes, walking past him as if Theo didn't exist.

Sadness and anger made his sight blurry and unable to stay in school just for another second, Theo tore off towards his truck. Climbing inside, he hastily drove off and towards the woods. On an empty clearing, he stopped and dug out the half-full bottle of whiskey and a small bag of weed. He laid down in the truck bed and proceeded to get wasted, trying to forget the feeling of Liam's soft lips and how the sweet stickiness of the strawberries had mixed with the tangy taste of his cigarette.

* * *

But _strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_

_Blue eyes, black jeans_   
_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_   
_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan. The song is part of the soundtrack for Love, Simon. And you seriously need to listen to his song. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL. Also, watch the movie too. It's perfect.  
> I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and leave some kudos!  
> Come visit me on tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com


End file.
